


New Kid on the Block

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Jared can't help himself - Alex is so damn pretty.





	New Kid on the Block

Jared cups Alex’s face, leaning in for another kiss; he can’t help himself - - he tastes so damn sweet. “This okay?” he murmurs between kisses, moving his other hand down to grip his hip.

Alex is hot all over - his body tingling. Fuck, Jared’s big - everywhere - and it’s intimidating and exciting all at once. “Yeah, it’s - it’s great,” he replies, and his voice is rough and a little wrecked from all the noise he’s been making.

“Here, let’s get you more comfortable, huh?” Jared shifts, pushing Alex down onto the bed. They’re at Jared’s apartment; he’d invited Alex over after filming had wrapped for the day, and well…

Alex groans, welcoming the heavy weight of Jared’s body on his own. He pushes his hips up a little bit, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Fuck, this is…amazing. He’s never really experimented with another man before, and the fact that it gets to be Jared?  _Fuck._

Jared moves his big hand to Alex’s thigh - God, he can practically wrap it around it - and squeezes. He kisses him again, licking slowly into his mouth, soaking up all of those increasingly-desperate noises. “Still good?” he whispers.

Alex nods, his face warm. He likes that Jared checks in with him - no one’s really done that before, and…it’s nice. It keeps him from getting too overwhelmed.

Humming softly, he thumbs at the button on Alex’s jeans, popping it open, kissing him again; sucking on his tongue. He thrusts against him, finally giving them both the friction they need, and there’s a startled groan between them. “You feel so good.”

Alex opens his legs, wrapping them around Jared’s slim hips, moving his body up. For two solid minutes, they just mimic the act of sex, dry-humping each other, eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. 

Jared lifts Alex’s shirt, dragging his thumb across his belly, groaning when he feels his muscles twitching there. “You’re so - God. You’re gorgeous, kid.”

He whimpers in response, his mouth near Jared’s ear, breath ragged. “Jared, I think I’m gonna come.” He can feel the pressure now, cheeks hot - fuck, the arousal is dizzying at this point. His boxers are wet from where he’s been leaking; legs shaky. 

“Come on, then,” Jared prompts, nibbling at his ear. “Let’s see it, Alex.”

Alex stiffens, his eyes slamming shut, mouth open wide. He gasps Jared’s name, tightening his legs around him as he spurts into his boxers - some of it escaping through the top of them, getting his jeans and belly a little messy. He moves his hips accordingly, riding it out; every single muscle in his body clamps down, and then releases, contracting hard. 

Jared watches him - watches him thrash on the bed, needy and desperate - and suddenly, he wants nothing more than to sink into him. But he won’t last if he does. So, he settles for pulling his cock out, sliding it along Alex’s bare belly so he can get off, too. He comes, messily, dirtying up that pretty skin, groaning his name.

“Oh - u-uh…”

“Yeah,” Jared whispers, and when they’ve both come down, he’s peppering Alex’s face with little kisses, stroking through his damp hair. “That’s good - so good.” He pulls him close, giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Alex mutters dumbly. “That was…” He feels so slack and relaxed.

Jared gives a dimpled grin, kissing his neck. “I know, kid. Same.”


End file.
